


Progeny Paradigm

by JustSuperMione



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Thy’la
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst adhering to an important social convention Sheldon notices something wrong at Amy's mother's house. Singing, Vulan kissing and night terrors.Fluff abound. Inspired by Beaches.I REALLY believe that Bette Milder should portray Amy's mother. SHAMY 100%</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Progeny paradigm

** 6pm  **

Sheldon had been in Glendale for less than hour when the puzzle had presented itself. Mrs Fowler was a very kind woman and had seemly forgiven him for their first encounter via Skype. She’d welcomed him into her home and allowed them to settle in themselves.

Sheldon was taking Amy’s bags to her room, when he noticed the family photo’s surrounding him. There were a host of people, some that had familiar characteristics, most didn’t. In Amy’s room, he took time to observe her from her possessions. Among the evidence of girlhood spent studying science was other memorabilia.

He continued to look round. Unlike her home; this room was awash with photographs. This included a rather large picture of him on her bedside table.

One picture in particular stood out; young Amy and a woman he didn’t know. They had the same shaped eyes, mouth and bone structure.  In the photo their hair was almost red and wild with curls. The young Amy looked at the woman with complete love; a look that was reciprocated by the woman.

There was a picture in Amy dressed in a tutu spinning with the red headed lady; Amy playing her harp and Amy singing on stage dressed like an extra from Bugsy Malone.

“Suddenly I want to email Amy from a year ago!” Amy said from the doorway not wanting to enter her room with him inside it. Sheldon looked over and saw her twisting her hair around her finger. He sighed.

 “Amy is that you on stage?” he asked sitting on her bed primly.

“That’s just something my Aunt Cecilia got me to do when I spent summer with her in Atlantic City...” Amy replied dismissively. “Aunty C thought I’d be a child star like she once was. I sang _‘Glory of Love’_ and had a routine but I didn’t like it very much. So Aunty C taught me the harp instead. She’s very musical; like me!” Amy beamed.

“Alright!” he smiled glancing between the red headed woman and Amy. A moment later, he stood and walking towards her. “I’ll just go unpack.”

Sheldon would be sleeping in the guest room next to Amy’s. They’d agreed not to come into each other’s rooms in the interests of priority and their mother’s joint happiness. As he passed by he ran a finger against her skin. It was a really a compulsion now; even the slightest psychical contact made him happier.

“HOOO!” she breathed.

“Indeed!” he smiled.

Science and Amy were the foundations of his existence now. Hence why they were there; visiting her mother to follow an important non-negotiable social convention. Meemaw had told him it was non-negotiable as a child and that was good enough for him.

Sheldon knew he had to stop thinking about it. He concentrated ‘the niggling’ idea rattling around his head. Amy was only vaguely like Mrs Fowler. They shared some mannerism and language similarities but physical genetic elements were missing. The parallels were nurture rather than nature in orientation.

* * *

 

** 7pm **

He had a hypothesis but needed evidence. That evening, to distract Amy from playing her harp he asked to see pictures of her as a child. He needed to hear stories of her childhood from herself and her mother. The progeny paradigm plagued him. Amy looked like the pictures of her father; there were physical similarities between them. The more he saw a younger version of Mrs Fowler the more he was convinced; Mr Fowler was related to Amy, Mrs Fowler was not.

* * *

 

** 8pm **

For Amy the most unusual and fascinating part of the evening was when Sheldon requested her rendition of _‘Glory of Love’_. When she pointed out she need musical accompaniment; he offered his skills as a pianist. As a surprise, Amy found the pink fascinator and feather bower used once performed with.

She stood against the archway between the dining and living room. Sheldon saw her take on the mantel of a performer and it transformed her. He found it _enticing_. Then, in a voice he’d never heard she began: “Hit it cuddles:”

  
 _You've got to give a little, take a little,_  
And let your poor heart break a little.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
  
You've got to laugh a little, cry a little,  
Until the clouds roll by a little.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
  
As long as there's the two of us,  
We've got the world and all its charms.  
And when the world is through with us,  
We've got each other’s arms.  
  
You've got to win a little, lose a little,  
Yes, and always have the blues a little.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.

He’d heard her singing many times during at Boyfriend/Girlfriend Sing-Along Night; but never like this. She insisted on doing it twice; once with her childhood adornment and the next in a more mature fashion. Amy sung like she knew what the lyrics meant. Sheldon was amazed at the difference.  

* * *

 

** 10am **

He now knew with a degree of certainly that his deduction was correct. This was an unfortunate conclusion because he was here, spending the weekend with Amy and Mrs Fowler to follow an important social convention. If Sheldon and Amy were going to enter into a state of martial monogamy he needed to seek approval from her parents. In this case her mother.

 _Why did this always happen to him?_ He thought as he went to bed. His eidetic memory betrayed him as it replayed how soft Amy’s skin had been beneath his fingers earlier. The beauty of her voice soothed him until he concluded: _The sooner she’s Dr Amy Farrah Cooper the better!_

* * *

 

** 2am **

“ARRR! NOOOO... DON’T PLEASE!!!” the ear splitting cries ripped through the house.

“DANGER! DANGER!” he sat up quickly. Realising that Amy was in need. He leapt to his feet, skidded out of the door and was at Amy’s side before his brain processed what he was doing. Amy was wrestling with her covers clearly terrified, sweat poured and her eyes were wide open.

Sheldon flung himself between her, the headboard and bedside table; protecting her from danger. His peripheral vision detected Mrs Fowler hovering at the door. He ignored her. Then, he spoke very calmly:

“Amy everything is going to be alright. I love you. You love me and as long as there’s the two of us we’ve got each other’s arms.” Irrationally, he wanted to hold her to give her more comfort but he knew from prior experience that that was a bad idea. Mrs Fowler had melted back to her room and he was sure she’d mention this tomorrow. He didn’t care. His _Thy’la..._ love and future wife needed him. He continued whispering words of comfort until the she was at peaceful again.

Relief washed over him and he promised himself he’d only linger for a few minutes before returning to the guest bedroom. Their breathing synchronised and soon their REM cycles coincided.

* * *

 

** 6:30am **

It seemed like moments but the next time Sheldon opened his eyes mornings light was streaming through the curtains. He looked down towards Amy who was curled in a ball beside him. A smile played at his lips as he rose from the bed and snuck outside. His future wife was peaceful again. Sheldon loved calling her that; in his head she already was _his_. From the moment he grabbed her hand as Howard was hurtled into space.

As he exited her room, he bumped into Mrs Fowler.

“Hello _Dr_ Cooper!” she said semi-sternly. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine thank you Mrs Fowler!” He whispered massaging his neck. “Amy... needed me!”

“I heard!” she said. “Shall we resume this conversation downstairs?”

“Alright” he said meekly. “But I need to void my bladder first.” He smiled, nodded and headed to the bathroom. Mrs Fowler blinked rapidly and headed downstairs thinking _God really has made Dr Cooper for Amy._

After his _ablutions, Sheldon walked downstairs calmly reminding himself of all he’d accomplished, how much he loved quantum physics and how perfectly they’d scheduled the entire weekend. In his pocket he carried Meemaw’s engagement ring. Everything would be orderly and was in their control._

“What would you like for breakfast _Dr_ Cooper?”

“On Saturday’s I have Oatmeal” he replied hopefully before bravely adding. “ _But_ I’ll have whatever is the most convenient for you, Mrs Fowler!”

“You were very skilled at calming my daughter last _Dr_ Cooper; have you done it often?” she asked a little on edge.

“Quite often!” he confessed looking directly at her. It was true. Whenever the girls had sleepovers, Sheldon was fetched to deal with Amy’s terrors. There had been occasions when Amy had slept over at his house, when he had slept at hers and when they and their friends had been away together resulting in the same practiced routine. Him quietly pouring out the squishy irrational thought and feelings he had for her.

Mrs Fowler stiffened. Her reaction was remarkably like Amy’s so Sheldon knew something was wrong.

As Mrs Fowler made Oatmeal he felt compelled to adhere to another social convention.

“Mrs Fowler, I feel it’s important for me to apologise” he started ordering his thoughts. “Three years ago, we met via Skype. Amy and I told you that we had a relationship with intercourse. It was a ruse. You see at the time, Amy was my friend that was a girl. _Not_ my girlfriends. At that time we had a relationship of the mind; which was stimulating. We engaged in no physical contact, no unhygienic exchanging of saliva and definitely no coitus. Amy wanted to please you by demonstrating that we had a socially conventional relationship and seeing as we’d known each other for six months and met on a dating site... Saying we engaged in coitus and yearned for each other made sense.”

“Excuse me!” Mrs Fowler tried to interject. Not wanting to think about her daughter engaging in that kind of relationship; regretting ever forcing Amy to date.

“We never have engaged in coitus!” he reassured his unsuspecting future mother-in-law.

There was an uneasy silence that reminded Sheldon of when Amy was displeased. Silently, the woman continued to make Oatmeal on the stove. Bubbling with feelings she couldn’t articulate she served her guest’s breakfast.

“Thank you Mrs Fowler!” he said politely.

“Will you promise me never to engage in coitus?” Mrs Fowler asked out of the blue. Her question gave him pause. Amazingly, it was a promise he knew he couldn’t keep. ‘Homo novus’ recognised his desire to ‘pon-farr’ with Amy. Levelly he responded:

“I can promise you, our relationship shall proceed within a social paradigm that will be agreeable to Amy, my mother and you...” Mrs Fowler looked at him afresh.

From upstairs they heard the pipes being used, indicating that they’d soon gave company.

“May I request that we continue this conversation later Mrs Fowler?” he asked. Amy’s mother nodded stunned. “Then, I shall find a way to occupy Amy so we can further this discussion.” He smiled.

Amy came down obvious of the important conversation that was being undertaken.

“Good morning Mother!” Amy said brightly giving her cheek a peck. “Good morning Sheldon. Our tour of Glendale leaves here at 9am; we’re going to historical landmarks and I’ve even arranged special tours for you!” Sheldon gazed at his girlfriend reflecting: _Amy’s so wonderful._

* * *

 

** 8:30am **

Breakfast was nice but Sheldon still was uneasy. A restless REM cycle of comforting and thinking, resulting in a conversation with Mrs Fowler was stimulus enough to inspire Sheldon to action.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_ “Amy”.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_ “Amy”.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_ “Amy”.

Amy opened the door and he gave her a genuine smile.

“Hello – cuddles what can I do for you?” Amy said brightly hugging her doorway to prevent her from flirting with him too much.

“I was wondering whether you still intend on making dinner?” he asked innocently hugging the door. “Because it states in the relationship agreement that... you’ll make me dinner when we’re away, and on Fridays and I like your cooking... _Snuggles_!” finished bashfully. Then, he looked into her eyes and he extended his two fingers towards her. She smiled and met them half way. It was a Vulcan kiss and she knew that in this unfamiliar place this was what he was comfortable with.

Their fingers touched, he licked his lips and her cerebral cortex produced oxytocin in overdrive with a veritable: “WHOOO!” as the effect.

“I love you Amy Farrah Fowler!” he said with a smile.

“I love you too Sheldon Lee Cooper!” she grinned, blissfully happy.

* * *

 

** 12pm **

They’d been to many hidden treasures of Glendale but his mind wouldn’t switch off. The more the day went on, the more Sheldon’s hypothesis was confirmed. Mrs Fowler was not Amy’s biological mother. He knew that before he bridged the subject of Mrs Fowlers consent; he needed to find out whether or not Amy knew.

* * *

 

** 7pm **

Amy made them all dinner, spaghetti with little sausages, Texas toast and parmesan. Sheldon offered to help her mother wash up so they could talk.

“Mrs Fowler,” Sheldon began in a quiet voice. “Who are Amy’s parents?”

“What?” Mrs Fowler asked dropping the plate she was washing into the sink. That was not what she’d been expecting. She had expected this young man to ask for her daughters hand in marriage.

“I noticed that Amy looks like your husband but other than some slight behavioural similarities; she is not your biological daughter.” Amy’s mother didn’t know what to say. She looked into his crystal blue eyes surprised. “Does Amy know?” He asked in a low voice. Fierily, she silently shuck her head.  

“No she doesn’t know about Cecilia” she whispered collapsing onto a chair. “Her name is Cecilia Sanderson. Cecilia was a child star from Atlantic City, then a singer. My brother-in-law fell in love with her. They married but her ambition burned so brightly after she fell pregnant with Amy. Their relationship couldn’t take it. He was a doctor and one night became sick... by morning he was dead.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss!” Sheldon exclaimed automatically. He sat next to her and listened; realising that Amy didn’t know. If she had done then it would have been on their full disclosure information when they’d first started to talk about combining their DNA for a brighter tomorrow.

“It was a long time ago, Sheldon.” She sighed. “We couldn’t have children Mr Fowler and I... When Amy was born she was a blessing. We adopted her.”

“What happened to Cecilia?”

“She’s a showgirl and comedian in Reno!”


	2. The showgirl and the scientists!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy’s mother is a showgirl and comedian in Reno: REALLY? What should Sheldon do? This is the second chapter of the fic that postulates that Bette Milder should play Amy’s mother in The Big Bang Theory.

** 1am **

Knock, Knock, Knock “Amy”.

Knock, Knock, Knock “Amy”.

Knock, Knock, Knock “Amy”.

Amy appeared at the door dazed and confused.

“I need to talk to you,” he whispered desperately. He hadn’t been able reach his REM cycle. All he knew was he couldn’t lose her. She was his thy’la – the Vulcan word meaning friend/love... soul mate.

Amy hovered at the door wearing his flash t-shirt. Sheldon smiled and pecked her lips. She was adorable when she was sleepy. He knew: _we have to do this: he could no longer function without her. And if Mrs Fowler wouldn’t_... He remembered the conversation with her mother.

_“Sheldon,” Mrs Fowler said pointedly. She had always refused to call him by his given name. “Are you going to tell Amy about her adoption?”_

_“You want me to keep a secret?” Sheldon replied unnerved sitting at the edge of his seat. “I can’t make that promise. I can’t keep secrets at the best of times but from Amy. It’s impossible... It’s against my code. She’s going to be my wife...”_

_“You’re engaged?” the woman said even more distraught._

_“No,” he quickly replied regretting his blunder. “I love you daughter Mrs Fowler. I love her more than string theory, physics or my desire to get a Noble prize. I would like your blessing...”_

_“No you can’t have my blessing,” she spat. “Not until you promise me your silence! This news would devastate her.”_

_“I promise that I won’t tell her!” he said standing up. “Because you need to tell her Mrs Fowler... she’s going to be my wife, its important!”_

_“I can’t do that. We’re at a stalemate Dr Cooper...” she said determinately. “I will not tell Amy. You have promised me you won’t and if you can’t keep this secret – end your relationship with my daughter. I suggest you leave this house tomorrow.”_

_“Fine!” he said standing. “I will wish you goodnight!”_

 “Amy we need to go...” Sheldon whispered without further hesitation.

“Go?” she asked.

“Yes go!” he replied. “Immediately, I need you to trust me snuggles – we have to go for a drive north right now.”

* * *

 

** 4am **

After being on the road for two hours Amy needed a rest and some coffee. They stopped at a diner and she snoozed on his shoulder while silently he planned the rest of their trip. He decided to turn Amy’s phone off because she was driving. He would only use his for navigation and music. He had to do this; he had to follow this social convention so that she would always be _his_.

* * *

 

** 7am **

Sheldon and Amy had been on the road for two hours when his phone started to buzz. They were heading north, stopping for breakfast in a roadside dinner when Amy’s curiously overcame her.

“Sheldon, will you tell me where we’re going?”

“Reno,” he said before taking a bit of toast.

“Reno?” she repeated in disbelief.

“Yes!” he said before using his koala face. Amy knew she’d not get any more out of him.

“Can I have my phone to call my mother?” Amy asked.

“I believe it is turned off in the car!” Sheldon admitted. “You can contact her once we’re in Reno... Don’t worry I left her a note explaining everything.” They continued their breakfast in companionable silence until Sheldon asked:

“Now let me ask you something... Why were you wearing my t-shirt for bed?” he said rubbing the back of his neck again. “I know you brought sleepwear of your own.”

“Yesterday morning I woke and smelt your pheromones around me,” Amy said awkwardly. “I presume that I had a night terror and you calmed me.” Sheldon nodded so she continued. “Thank you but since then your neck has been in pain. I thought it best to substitute you for your t-shirt to aid my REM cycle.” She finished, watching him trying to deal his ache away. “Sheldon may I try that please? As it does come under the purview of boo boos and ouches!”

She used her knowledge of the nervous system to manipulate his neck and deal with the ache. The diner was almost empty, and their booth was secluded so no one would question them. Not even when Sheldon quietly moaned.

“Oh Amy – your hands really are magic!” This made her smile. A year ago he would never had let her touch him – now it gave him pleasure. It gave her pleasure that they had this intimacy.

“Sheldon,” Amy enquired coyly enjoying the fact her boyfriend was at her complete mercy. “Why are we going to Reno?” To her surprise he tensed back up and pulled away.

“I can’t tell you right now but it is important,” he assured her.

“Alright...” Amy said sitting back down. “May I propose that we visit Aunty C while we’re there? We could stay in the hotel she works in. I haven’t seen her since you met Stephen Hawkins.”

“Agreed,” said Sheldon without hesitation. “I would like to meet the woman you share so many similarities with.”

Amy was going to continue the conversation when Sheldon got up announcing. “I’m going to void my bladder before we head off.” Before he left he touched her fingers; Amy sighed.

Sheldon headed bathroom-wards hoping that Amy wouldn’t want to retrieve her phone from the car or call her mother. He checked his messages; from his voicemail he knew Mrs Fowler was up and angry. As was his mother, Leonard, Penny, Missy, Raj, Howard and Bernadette. He decided not to respond to any communication, lest Mrs Fowler should try and stop them. 

* * *

 

** 2pm **

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D. and Sc.D. A Loving boyfriend and Caltech’s favourite Theoretical Physicist!” the older blond at the bar said with a smile. He’d walked into the hotel bar to wait for Amy; adhering to their non-room-entering policy. Quickly, he turned to look at the person addressing him. She was wearing casual warm up clothes; different hues of green that made her eyes sparkle. Her accent was from the Bronx; softened by Reno’s warmth.

“Excuse me?” Sheldon asked curiously. “How did you..?”

“What are you kidding me?” She said ironically. “Sheldon you tweet your every activity? You’re a veritable Agatha Christie of micro-blogging! And when you don’t update of twenty hours your friends, family and fans have a cow!”

She had come-hither hips, a sassy smile and eyes that couldn’t be cruel. There were also other shared characteristics. This lady was definitely Cecilia Sanderson: Amy’s biological mother. To his surprise he recognised her for another reason too.

“Showgirlgonefunny?” he asked astounded.

“I prefer to go by Cecilia but I am showgirlgonefunny on twitter: Hi!” she smiled.

“You follow me on twitter!” he exclaimed realising that this meant she knew a lot about him. What else did she know? Before they could engage in a private conversation, he heard Amy arrive.

“Aunty C?” she squealed walking over to his companion with unusually open arms and body language.

 “Of course I follow you on twitter... you’re in a loving relationship with _Amy_!” she muttered before turning her full attention to Amy. “You look so _beautiful_ ; despite how you’re hiding that gorgeous figure.” She took in every inch of Amy clearly delighted. Then, she sighed: “You crazy kids must be in love!”

“I’m not crazy!” Sheldon interjected trying to catch her eye.

“He’s not. His mother got him tested,” Amy confirmed as her Aunt looked at her. “How did you even know we were here?”

“You always stay here in _my_ hotel; you’re such a creature of habit!” Aunty C responded looking at both of them. “Let’s go to my dressing room,” Aunty C added grabbing Amy’s arm and leading the way.

There was no small talk between the bar and the dressing room backstage. Sheldon was fascinated; it was like some strange away mission to another planet; performing arts! Cecilia’s dressing room was covered in props, music sheets and photos. There were a lot of photos of Cecilia with famous people but the pictures that had pride of place were those of Amy.

Amy in the Bugsy Malone outfit, Amy on stage performing, Amy riding a bike, Amy’s official graduation photos and a framed copy of every article she’d ever written. This collection strongly reminded him of his Meemaw’s house.

“Sit down please Amy...” Cecilia said indicating to the couch before adding: “Sheldon, take as long as you need to find ‘your spot’. I want you to be comfortable. I have some yoohoo’s in the fridge if you’d like.”

“Thank you. That would be lovely!”

As he looked for possible locations he was surprised at how gracious she was being. Nobody had ever been so understanding; so patient so he was comfortable. Then, he thought about how wonderful Amy was when he needed order and control. They truly were a pair.

After a short amount of small talk about the drive, their work and small family matters a question bust from Amy’s Aunty.

“The current twitter-verse theory is that you’re eloping in Reno!” Cecilia beamed embracing her ‘niece’ again. Amy looked at her Aunt blankly. “When you two went digitally and physiologically MIA your friends tried to contact you through every which way. Which led to a long and interesting twitter debate: Howard eventually tracked Sheldon’s phone.”

“They tracked Sheldon’s phone?” Amy said.

“It’s actually not that hard,” Sheldon interjected. He needed to speak about facts rather than the actions of their friends. “Anyone can do it. What’s more, it’s not even illegal. In fact, anyone can match up caller IDs for the entire U.S... Howard probably would have hacked the SS7 public switched network routes to pinpoint the location of a cell phone number and thus us. He could have used the Home Location Register (HLR), which cellular networks use to determine phone location. According to CNET, the HLR is normally only available to telecoms but is now available for a few through a few European companies and of course Howard who has NASA clearance.”  

The two women looked at him clearly interested. Amy was relieved her Aunt understood Sheldon’s need for order, social conventions and being heard. While Amy just liked hearing Sheldon’s voice.

“Well, however they did it; they deducted your destination,” Cecilia continued. “It was unlockedbythekripke that suggested the elopement! You’re trending in Pasadena, #shamyeloping.”

This woman was so similar to _his_ Amy that it was absolute confirmation; even down to the organisation of the dressing room.

“ _Knew it_!” Sheldon muttered to himself.

“We’re not eloping” Amy said confidently before realising she didn’t actually know why he wanted to come here. “This trip was Sheldon’s idea!”

“So Sheldon...” Cecilia asked. “If you’re not here to elope; why are you here?”

“Because...” Sheldon said slowly. “I’ve realised that Amy Farrah Fowler isn’t only a brilliant scientist but she’s a gifted performer. I would like to see her perform on stage with you _tonight_!”

* * *

 

** 7pm **

Sheldon had fully expected Amy and Cecilia to laugh at him after his unusual request. Instead, they’d accommodated him and spent hours on their routine before heading to the spa to pamper Amy. Sheldon scouted the Reno strip looking for places he could approve to eat and for activities a newly engaged couple could participate in. During that time he refused to go online and see his friend’s reaction to his rash decision to flee to Reno with his girlfriend.

It felt so out of character for him. _Who was he now?_ He wondered. Before he went to the bar he’d gotten changed into his chequered jacket and superman t-shirt.

He grinned as he handed over the hotel desk requesting that they look after the garment bag.

There were two woman at the bar wearing long black gown that hung off their shoulders. Their dresses had a slip up the side exposing a shapely leg. The older woman had her wavy hair pinned; dyed strawberry blonde while the younger’s mousy hair was curled and flowing. Their body language was mirrored as they ate ice-cream sundaes taking in hushed tones and giggling.

Sheldon had once confessed to his friends that he thought that if he’d be ‘enslaved it would be by an advance species from another planet not some hotsy totsy from Glendale’. For him, she was the epitome of hotsy totsy. A higher class physically appealing, or ‘hot hottie’ woman. She was more beautiful than Penny... her size 6 figure was perfectly womanly.

Suddenly, he was reminded of that time they played Star Trek role play and Amy had been dressed in the original series medical uniform. She’d been his teenage fantasy – from the sixties when offices were enticingly curvy.

“Jippers!” he muttered to himself.

 “Sheldon Lee Cooper what are you doing?” his mother’s voice snapped him out of the Amy induced daydream. Amy and Cecilia turned round before he did. Amy had undoubtedly caught his expression of desire. For a second, he looked deeply into her eyes; he needed to express that love. A moment was enough of that.

Why was his mother in Reno? Sheldon turned to look at his mother and found that she had a backing group; namely his friends and Mrs Fowler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter I have two routines. 1) I could continue this scene from Sheldon’s reaction to his ‘guests’ or 2) I could take a look at how the gang and mothers coped with Shamy’s sudden unexplained Reno trip... What do you think?


	3. #shamyeloping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did everyone react when Shamy went MIA? Mrs Fowler, the gang and Mary Cooper response to a letter, the showgirl and grown-up Sheldon. This fic is still written wanting Bette Midler to play Amy’s mother on TBBT... The more I look the more it makes sense.
> 
> Also, a shout out to all the fanfic homies that are encouraging this hotsy totsy shipper by writing reviews. I’m a primarily a missing moment writer so this is scary. This is my first public Shamy fic although missing moments on the way. You’re the most welcoming fan community: like your singing soft kitty while providing a warm beverage. Thank you. 
> 
> I don’t own anything to do with Shamy or The Big Bang Theory.

** 6:30am  **

Mrs Fowler had a full night sleep so knew something was wrong. The house was too quiet. Amy was home but she hadn’t heard her screaming in the night. Maybe she hadn’t cried out because _Dr_ Cooper had comforted her again. Maybe the intellectual man child had a practical use too. Maybe she had been too rash last night; Dr Cooper was good for Amy.

It was time to wake up. In the hallway she noticed. Amy’s bedroom door was open as was Dr Cooper’s but neither of them were inside. Mrs Fowler braced herself as she descended the stairs. They were about to gang up on her. To her surprise, however, they weren’t there. She searched the house; their things were gone, as was Amy’s car.

Mrs Fowler phoned Amy: answer machine. She phoned Sheldon: it rang, no answer, answer machine. She tried Amy’s apartment; it rang, no answer, answer machine. She went to her emails and retrieve Amy’s emergency’s contact numbers. Sheldon’s apartment...  

* * *

 

The phone was ringing.

Leonard and Penny were almost entwined on the couch as the new day dawned. Raj was on the floor beside them and the Wolowitz’s had taken Leonard’s bed. It was always like some wild party when Shamy was away. The Halo sleepover had been epic; girls vs boys: unsurprisingly... the boys had their derriere’s handed to them.

The phone kept ringing: groggily Leonard grabbed the offender and surprised himself by answering it.

“Hello...”

“Is this Dr Hofstadter?” The irate woman asked.

“What?”

“Is this Dr Leonard Leakey Hofstadter?” the woman demanded.

“Yes...” he said unsure as to who this crazy woman could be or how she knew his middle name.

“Thank God,” she said relieved. “Are Amy and Sheldon with you?”

“No they’re at Amy’s mother’s house...” Leonard said aware that if she went on any longer she would wake up the entire apartment.

“No they’re not: I’m Amy’s mother and they’re definitely not here!” she said freaking out. Leonard sat up quickly, waking Penny up. Bleary eyed she looked at him wondering what was going on.

“Why would Sheldon and Amy leave your house in the middle of the night?” Leonard asked pointedly so Penny knew what was going on.

“Jippers!” Penny responded in a perfect mimic of a drunk Sheldon. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Mrs Fowler replied sarcastically. “Maybe because Dr Cooper and I had a disagreement regarding my parenting and his plans for Amy...” Leonard leaped to his feet knocking Penny off the sofa and onto Raj.

Raj screamed, Penny shouted.

Seconds later, Howard appeared looking like a zombie. “What the hell?” he asked taking in the confusion around him.

“Mrs Fowler... wait... what?” Leonard asked loudly as the commotion gained momentum. “He questioned your parenting. He had an argument with you... And now they’re gone... Sheldon and Amy have gone in the middle of the night,” an uneasy hush overcame the living room. “There’s no note..?”

“Not that I’ve seen...” Mrs Fowler said angry. “Where would that man take my daughter? Where are they?”

“Actually because he can’t drive she would have taken him... but that’s not important,” Leonard said realising how insensitive he was being. “Social convention dictates that if you leave someone’s home in the middle of the night you write a note, Mrs Fowler. Try looking in the fridge area,” Leonard said turning on the computers. He mouthed to Penny: _‘phone Sheldon’_.

“What are you..?” she questioned before trailing off. “Here it is,” she said. Leonard rolled his eyes; of course Sheldon wrote a note. It wasn’t like he’d run off with his girlfriend. The line was silent: apart from odd squeak.

Everyone was now gathered around him; staring intently. Annoyed and half asleep was not a good corporate look.

“What does it say Mrs Fowler?” Leonard asked impatiently wondering what the Wackadoodle duo had done now.

Mrs Fowler then read the note omitting key parts:

“Dear Mrs Fowler, I’m very sorry we quarrelled. I love your daughter and intend on... You wished me out of your house by today so we’ve gone. As I am unable to drive, Amy is driving. I think you should think again about... Thank you for your hospitality... Sheldon and Amy...” Mrs Fowler couldn’t believe that he’d sign off like that.

Penny had no answer from Sheldon so tried Amy’s phone. Raj leapt onto the computer and started looking at all of their digital contexts: facebook, twitter, youtube, tumbler, fan notice boards...  

“Okay Mrs Fowler, this is what we’re going to do,” Leonard said taking charge. “We’ll get in contact with them. Howard will take Sheldon’s spare key for Amy’s house and see if they’re there.” Howard turned from the fridge and went to get his pants. “We’ll try all other means... And will let you know as soon as we know. I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding and can be straightened up shortly.”

“I’ll get Amy to call you as soon as I can alright...”

“Alright: good bye Dr Hofstadter!”

“Good bye Mrs Fowler!” he quickly put the phone down before explaining. “Sheldon got into a fight with Mrs Fowler. She didn’t explain why but he questioned her parenting and talked about his and Amy’s future. She asked him to leave and so they did; in the middle of the night.” Raj had his arms wildly moving around.

“What is it boy?” Penny asked. “Are Sheldon and Amy taking over L.A?” Raj paused, shock his head Leonard walked over to facilitate communication.

“Raj says Sheldon hasn’t been online in 12 hours,” Leonard said before rechecking Raj’s internet tabs.

Penny left to change and as she called Mrs Cooper. Sheldon would have only argued with Mrs Fowler if she’d refused his request. However, Penny was bound by a pinkie swear not to tell anyone about that. Ironically it was engaged; unlike Sheldon and Amy.

Raj went to the kitchen and called Sheldon. He’d already facebooked, tweeted and sent emails. Leonard tried the same. There was a deadly tense air abound in the apartment.  The fear of what could have happened crept in.

“Okay boys and girls...” Howard yawned shaking his hair through his fingers. “Remind me why I need to leave my very beautiful wife in bed...”

“Because Shamy is MIA... They’re not online... or responding to electronic communications!” Raj said. “I’m really worried. They always check in.”

“Well, the current Dr Mrs Rostenkowski Wolowitz and I have tried phoning them with no answer,” he admitted. As he did a very smiley Bernadette emerged from the bedroom. Her hair was a little wild and she glowed.

“Everyone looks so stressed!” she explained walking to the kitchen. “I’ll make Howie Wowie some breakie Weakie... and some warm beverages all round.”

* * *

 

Back in Glendale, Mrs Fowler wasn’t comforted by Leonard but saw another number glaring her in the face. She rang the Texas code.

“Is this Mrs Mary Cooper, mother of Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper?” she asked.

“Yes I am. Who is this?”

“Mrs Fowler!”

“Amy’s mother... Yes, I was expecting your call!”

“You were?”

“Sheldon’s with you following an important non-negotiable social convention...” Mary said delighted, because only Penny knew about this. “Yes you see last week I posted a very small but expensive package to Shelly in Pasadena from my mother, his Meemaw. Those two always have been thick as thieves but even I noticed that her tiffany engagement ring was missing. Well you can hardly miss that green emerald and setting not on her fat little finger.”

“That’s the issue Mrs Cooper,” Mrs Fowler empathised. “ _Dr Cooper_ and my daughter ran away in the night.”

“Now why would my Shelly do that?” Mrs Cooper said her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

“Because when he asked for my daughters hand in marriage... I refused.” Mrs Fowler confessed.

“And why would you do a thing like that?” Mrs Cooper asked feeling uneasily calm. There was silence on the other end of the phone. “The Lord Jesus clearly made them for each other; just similar enough to make them comfortable; but different enough to keep life interesting. Mrs Fowler you can tell me anything.”

“Sheldon found out...” Mrs Fowler said quietly. Then, she began to cry. “Sheldon found out that Amy’s adopted.  Amy doesn’t know. She’s actually the biological daughter of my brother-in-law and his _showgirl_ wife.” Mrs Fowler cried for a little bit.

“ _Showgirl_?” Mary questioned; Sheldon and her church group didn’t know this but been a showgirl before marrying George.

“But when my brother-in-law died and Cecilia wanted something more for Amy: A proper home and family instead of a dressing rooms existence. So my husband and I adopted her at birth. She’s the only child I’ve ever had, ever needed or wanted... and he wants me to tell Amy! I can’t do that or I’ll lose her!

“Sheldon told me that he couldn’t keep the secret because it was against his code and he couldn’t hide things from his future wife...” she gave a sniff. “I told him that if he couldn’t keep the secret he should stop being in a relationship with Amy.” There was a pause and Mary realised that she had to be comforting because Jesus would want that.

Also this crazy woman on the phone had a half stake in her future highly intelligent grandbabies.

“Well, how did Shelly even find out?” Mary asked sympathetically.

“He guessed...” Mrs Fowler replied. “From photo’s I think.”

“Sheldon never guesses he’s a scientist... Hypothesis leads to experiment results which display either positive or negative proof. Was there no note?” Mary asked patiently. Sheldon was as predictable as clockwork. “My Shelly always was a great one for writing notes.”

“Yes,” Mrs Fowler blubbered.

“Now Mrs Fowler you’re going to have to read it to me... the whole thing! Don’t leave anything out.”

_“Dear Mrs Fowler,_

_“I’m very sorry we quarrelled. But I love your daughter and intend on marrying her. I can no longer function without her therefore it is logical for us to be bonded. You wished me out of your house by today so we’ve gone. As I am unable to drive, Amy is driving._

_“I think you should think again about telling Amy about her adoption. She has always expressed to me how nurturing you were in her formative years. She holds you in high esteem. Therefore it is illogical that you would ever ‘lose her’._

_“Thank you for your hospitality,_

_“Sheldon and Amy Cooper.”_ Mrs Fowler finished and began to cry again.

 _“Sheldon and Amy Cooper!”_ Mary repeated angrily and yet smiling insanely – that sounded mighty pretty. “Okay here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to fly to you. You’re going to pick me up from the airport and we’ll go to Sheldon’s apartment.” She directed in a forth right way. “If they’re there we’ll iron this whole mess out. If they haven’t turned up; we’ll mobilize the troops until we find them. Let’s just hope it’s not after an elopement!”

* * *

 

** 10am **

The wayward lovers still hadn’t made contact. No amount of tweets, texts, calls or humours vlog had resulted in a dialogue. They weren’t at Amy’s apartment; they weren’t at the University or at Amy’s lab. No one had seen them; but everyone was talking about them.

It was the unforeseen result of trying all these various means of communication, now the whole of Caltech knew that Sheldon and Amy had runaway.

“Do you think if Pride and Prejudice was set now Lydia and Mr Wickham would be trend on twitter when they ran away?” Raj asked about to consume another diet coke. “Because Sheldon and Amy are trending... #shamyeloping started by Kripke!”

“Leonard...” Penny said busting into the flat. “I have an idea... I know that Sheldon’s not talking to us but that doesn’t mean that his phone can tell us where they are... Track Sheldon’s phone like they do in CSI.”

“I can do that!” exclaimed Howard from the bathroom. “Just give me a minute to get dressed.”

It was midday when Mary Cooper and Mrs Fowler walked into the apartment. Mrs Fowler was unusually quiet for a woman who’s once love shy daughter had run off with her boyfriend. She was now thrust into the enemy camp. She sat back and let Mrs Cooper take control.

“Any news?” Mary asked raising her arms for Penny. Mary liked Penny. She had a strong personality and she’d hoped this worldly girl would have challenged and matured Sheldon. And she had... but Sheldon was set in his ways and hadn’t relented much. Penny and Leonard, at times, indulged Sheldon too much for an easy life, becoming like a second set of parents for him.

It was only Amy that had always logically argued with him, been patient and loving enough to challenge and changed his perception of the real world.

“Yeah, actually we have a little news,” Penny said embracing Sheldon’s mother more fierceness than she would her own. “The boys have been tracking Sheldon’s phone signal. My idea...” she added beaming. “We’re going to wait until they stop and then confront them.”

“Where are they now?” Mrs Fowler asked truly scared.

“Please don’t tell me Vegas!” Mary said crossing her fingers.

“No they appear to be heading for San Francisco! Sheldon’s always loved the cable cars there, so it makes sense...” Raj answered tucking his emergency bottle of spirits inside his trouser pocket.

“Wait a minute, guy’s...” Howard interrupted. “They’ve just missed the last turn off for the bay area...”

“What’s a likely new destination for them?” Mary asked feeling uneasy.

“Well, the next big city is...” Leonard asked.

“Reno...” Mrs Fowler interjected from the couch going pale. “They’re going to Reno!”

* * *

 

** 6:56pm **

One flight later, they marched into the hotel lobby. As they did, they saw Sheldon walking away from the front desk with a huge grin on his face. It was weird because it made him look handsome not creepy.

“Does that look like a Sheldon that’s gotten laid?” Penny asked Leonard in a horse whisper.

“He does look unusually happy...” Howard replied, intrigued at peaceful Sheldon. “He’s never this pleased... even at Comic Con.”

“That boy has better not have sinned,” Mary muttered. Elopement was better than fornication. The whole group followed him into the bar. When they arrived they saw Sheldon immobilised in the centre of the room. People were pushing past him but he didn’t notice. He was looking in the direction of two women at the bar eating ice-cream sundaes; an older blond and a beautiful brunette.

Clearly, Sheldon was staring at the brunette. He was looking at her shapely leg jutting out of a stylish slit. The black dress hung off her shoulder displaying pale skin; her make-up that was incredibly faltering making her eyes enticing as she and her companion giggled. Her hair looked curled and teased around a familiar tiara; Amy Farrah Fowler was beautiful.

No one could say anything or even move. Sheldon stared elated with a smouldering desire.

“ _Jippers_!” he muttered to himself with an oddly satisfied but genuine grin. The spell was broken.

“Sheldon Lee Cooper what are you doing?” his mother’s voice snapped. Amy and Cecilia turned round before he did. They were shocked but Amy’s eyes had landed on Sheldon and not moved. Amy blushed and looked satisfied.

“Yuck!” Penny whispered.

“Eye coitus!” Bernadette agreed.

“What?” Leonard asked.

“Sheldon doesn’t do physical contact,” Bernadette explained. “But even before they officially had a relationship agreement... he and Amy always had very expressive and intense eye contact.”

“We call it eye coitus,” Penny finished smugly.

“Oh,” replied Leonard. “And may I concur with the aforementioned statement. _‘Yuck!’_ ”

Sheldon turned around slowly and looked at his mother. Mary Cooper was taken aback by how grown up he suddenly looked, even though he was wearing a chequered jacket and superman t-shirt. There was that familiar haughty expression but it was different somehow.

“Hello Mother,” Sheldon said respectfully. “I belief I was about to have a quick dinner with _my_ _girlfriend_ before watching the must-see-show of Reno based in this very hotel.” He indicated to a poster on the wall showing the star dressed as a Mermaid wearing a top hat then to Cecilia herself. “ _Showgirl Gone Funny,_ ” Cecilia stood up and gave a bow. Amy giggled radiantly and appalled. Raj, Penny and Bernadette rushed to Amy’s side cooing at how beautiful she looked.

Leonard and Howard stood back shocked that Sheldon was about to stand up to his mother about his girlfriend. A girlfriend who had a shapely hotsy totsy figure and an IQ that was only matched by Sheldon himself...

“ _Shelly_...” His mother implored with big Texan eyes. “I believe the Lord Jesus made you and Amy to be married. In his house; surrounded by your family and friends... You know this... So what’s the meaning of you and Amy fleeing to Reno?” Mary Cooper demanded. “Have you eloped?”

“Hello, Mrs Cooper...” Cecilia injected. “They haven’t eloped! I’ve been with them _all_ day...”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Mrs Cooper exclaimed taking her eyes off Sheldon. “I don’t belief we’ve been introduced.”

“She doesn’t matter!” Mrs Fowler snapped.

“Now Mrs Fowler... Jesus thinks everyone matters; even heathens, showgirls and evolutionists!” Mrs Cooper corrected. Sheldon rolled his eyes derisively. “I take it that you’re Amy’s _Aunt_.” She said pointedly. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you. I take it you’re a showgirl?”

“It’s actually a whole comedic act that you’re welcome to come and watch...”

Sheldon heard a murmur throughout his friends... Even they thought he’d elope with Amy? Didn’t they know him at all? He wanted to adhere to social convention... He wanted to marry Amy in front of everyone. He wanted Amy to be a Princess for the day; even though she already was _his_ Princess with her tiara. He turned to look at Amy; who was also spying at him.

“Well, that’s mightily kind of you!” Mrs Cooper said genuinely. “Now Shelly...”

“Mother you said that I’m not 8 years old anymore but a grown man and we need to have a different relationship now,” Sheldon quoted unemotionally. “I have reviewed the situation and through a rational scientific progress have come to a similar conclusion. Therefore, if I want take an unexpected trip to Reno with Amy Farrah Fowler to visit... her... _Aunt_. We are allowed to do that,” he stated before realising who he was speaking to: “Mam!” Mrs Cooper was surprised by how forthright he was being.

“That’s all very well... but Shelly... why did you have to leave in the middle of the night and scare Mrs Fowler?” his mother asked getting closer to her son. “That was very disrespectful,” Sheldon then turned to Mrs Fowler. Sheldon stepped away from his mother; he looked over towards Amy seeking encouragement then tried to smile at Mrs Fowler.

“I am sorry that our leaving was disrespectful. I felt it was the most logical course of action... after our disagreement... I had to leave and as I can’t drive I needed Amy” Before announcing in his haughtiest voice. “And I do not want to tell any you why we needed to come to Reno.” He turned to Leonard and Penny. “I’m also not going to tell you. So don’t even ask. Call me wackadoodle if you want... Now I suggest that you settle into the Hotel or join us for dinner.”

With that he walked over to counter, helped Amy down off her stool and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamy... Happy sigh! I know the ending of the fic but am still playing around how to get there. This will either be in one or two chapters... Hoping for one – exspecting two as more idea’s and comments come.


	4. The Neener Neener Nuance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the mothers and gang arriving – will Sheldon’s plans be thrown out of the window? 
> 
> There's an economic concept known as a positional good in which an object is only valued by the possessor because it's not possessed by others. The term was coined in 1976 by economist Fred Hirsch to replace the more colloquial, but less precise "neener-neener" Sheldon Cooper Season 3.

As the disorganised pack of new comers booked into the hotel and stow their bags behind the front desks Sheldon observed everyone reverted to type. Amy’s mother scowled; even after his apology she still clearly _loathed_ him. His mother was self-righteous crediting Jesus for protecting her Shelly from fornicating with Amy Farrah Fowler. And his oddball gang of friends were all bewildered by his and Amy’s actions. Seeing as they had unceremoniously wrecked his plans with Amy and Cecilia; Sheldon graciously gave them 10 minutes to prepare.

He met no one’s eyes but Amy’s. He looked from her face to her hair and bare shoulders that weren’t hunched. He reached over towards her and stroked her hair. Before factually reporting:

“You look _beautiful_ tonight Amy.”

“Why thank you _Dr Cooper,_ ” she replied, licking her bottom lip then biting it. This motion for some reason always made Sheldon look embarrassed. He suddenly felt 34 facial muscles and 122 postual muscles begging for their proper use.

He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and used Kolinahr to regain his mental and emotional discipline.

“Are you looking forward to this evening?” Sheldon asked. Amy was distracted by their mothers huddled together obviously plotting.

“Yes,” Amy admitted. “And no...” Then, she turned her attention to their friends who were probably involved in an intrigue themselves.

When they were all ready, Sheldon proudly led Amy down the Reno strip. As they walked he caught glimpses of them in windows, and saw men looking at his girlfriend. He felt like putting his thumb on his nose and waggling his fingers while shouting neener neener... ‘ _Amy Farrah Fowler is the most beautiful and intelligent scientist and she’s all mine’._ This scientist would swiftly be his soon-to-wife... If only he could get the darned consent.

They headed towards what appeared to be a two story high sculpture.

“So...” Leonard said as the hit the strip. “This is nice.” He grinned; but to be honest was finding the whole situation bizarre. Sheldon running away with Amy; it was completely illogical.

Sheldon looked over at Amy again and they made eye contract. Electron’s ignited in his fingertips. That warm feeling was like being transported by Scotty to an alien world happened again. There was no technology involved but his own endocrine system and imagination about his _girlfriend_. He remembered life before Amy as being in black and white. His life was now HD 4D Technicolor with surround sound!

Together they’d discovering the value of romantic love within human and the _Homo Novus_ relationships.

Everyone thought they looked like a striking couple; Amy’s timeless classic black dress and Sheldon’s dated suit. That afternoon, her Aunt had spent talking to Amy about her work, her monkey’s and new theories... every conversation ending in a hilarious anecdote about Sheldon.

As Amy talked Cecilia had lovingly cared for her little scientist; beyond the spa treatments that the hotel provided. Amy had confided in her that she thought that Sheldon and her mother had had a fight about her. Her coin in the fountain was that he was going to ask her to marry him. This was excellent because all she’d ever wanted was to be with Sheldon.

Cecilia felt a little chocked up comparing this woman with that 8 year old Amy who one night had told Cecilia she was the most beautiful woman in the world. The memory was vivid, her hair had been slightly curled and cascading down her shoulders, she’d had hardly any make-up on and wore a black velvet dress that hung off her shoulders. This dress Amy was currently ‘rocking’!

The real moment of change happened when Sheldon saw her. Amy was telling a story about how her boyfriend had fainted at the sight of his own blood when he vacationed in her office. Cecilia had seen him before Amy had: Sheldon gazed at Amy with unadulterated adoration. When Amy turned round and looked into his eyes, her shoulders un-hunched. She had finally transformed into a woman; a woman in love.

Now the couple seemed to glow.

It surprised Mrs Cooper in particular that Sheldon grabbed Amy’s hand as soon as they’d gotten close to a crowd. She attempted to walk with Penny to share information but Leonard, bless his heart, had come forward and started guessing what could have happened between Amy and Sheldon. From the bulge in Sheldon’s right jacket pocket and the lack of tiffanies on Amy’s freshly manicured finger; Mary and Penny knew what hadn’t happened.

It was only as they got closer that Leonard realised the sculpture was a Thai restaurant.

“This looks like a cool place...” Leonard inanely commented.

“This is _Joop Aai Fan Wann,_ ” Sheldon informed the group as they stopped outside. His gaze then was directed at Amy. “It means _Kiss Shy Dream Sweet_.” They both looked slightly embarrassed there was a pause. Leonard purposely cleared his throat. “It’s been open for twenty years and makes Thai food to order.”

“I’m TOTALLY digging vibe of this restaurant...” Raj said enthusiastically. “Carbs here I come!”

Bernie giggled and Howard rolled his eyes.

It was an incredibly modern building, with romantic lighting from candles and fire pit light with walls of flowing water. Sheldon’s favourite aspect was that in the centre of the room you could see the chef’s preparing the food. The table he’d selected for this was perfect. Now perfection was out of the window. As the group looked in awe at their surroundings, Sheldon went towards the host at the door.

“Hello _Gerald,_ ” Sheldon said with a smile. The middle aged Thai man returned the grin as he looked at the glowing couple; the look faltered as he noticed the crowd of gawkers behind them.

“Hello Dr Cooper, I have everything as you wished it,” Gerald said with a respectful bow.

“Thank you. But unfortunately there’s been a change in plan,” Sheldon said pointedly looking towards the group behind them. “Dr Fowler and I have been joined by our five closet friends, our mothers as well as Cecilia Sanderson. Could you please relocate us?”

Gerald curtly nodded.

* * *

 

The happy chorus of utterances assured Sheldon that _Joop Aai Fan Wann_ was the right place to have taken Amy, and everyone else. Everything about the context communicated the best of Thai romance and culture; from the delicious aromas of the kitchen to the aperitifs that looked more like pieces of art. 

Sheldon’s had an iced-jasmine tea with the flower blossoming inside. The jasmine reminded him of his girlfriend because there wasn’t any fairer flower than Amy Farrah Fowler. Sheldon smiled, that line of poetry was all he could remember from the last time he’d become intoxicated. He’d ended up lying on her sofa, his head in her lap as she stroked his hair: composing lyric’s to amuse and woo her.

 _There isn’t any fairer flower than my girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler!_ They’d giggled and he’d kissed her... which was when everything became fuzzy and happy.

“Buddy...” Leonard started edging closer. “I need to talk to you about this importune holiday with Amy... I’ve been working this hypothesis...”

“What?” Sheldon asked amazed irritated that he’d been interrupted. “All of your own? Not borrowed from suspecting _Italian’s_ or _Koothrappali_?” His friend looked like he was about to start a conversation that Sheldon didn’t want so he _pre-emptively_ interjected. “Leonard. Whatever it is: this isn’t the time... Your Holiday Hypothesis will be either proved or not by the next few hours!” He replied trying to watch Amy. Fortunately, the waiter arrived for their food order forcing Leonard to stop yapping.

No sooner had they all ordered then Sheldon couldn’t take it anymore. Amy was simply too beguiling tonight. It was driving him crazy how many men were ogling the vixen at his side; _his_ vixen. Amy was his hotsy totsy to intellectually argue with, to be tempted into the humanities for and for challenging his preconceptions; making him a better man and scientist.

Protectively he marked his territory by draping his arm behind her chair. He wanted to touch her bare shoulder but wimped out. It was a crazy idea but he suddenly realised how much time they’d actually wasted. He wanted Amy to be his wife, _right now_. Maybe they should skip dinner and elope. Plenty of people eloped in Reno.

He wondered where they could find a string quartet to play ‘ _The Way You Look Tonight’_ as Amy proceeded down the aisle..? Surely there’d be an app for such an occasion. _Koothrappali would know!_ Within moments a plan had formed in his mind: he had to speak with Amy.

Amy was speaking to Penny about the events of the day; he reached over and touched her fingers with his own. An openly Vulcan kiss in public was out of character for him. She turned to see what he needed.

“Snuggles,” he whispered in a low urgent rumble. “Meet me on the balcony... I want to tell you the reason we came to Reno but not in front of everyone. Most assuredly not in front of our _mothers_...” He shot a look at Mrs Fowler, Cecilia and his mother. All of which were engaged in a conversation about raising a genius child.

* * *

 

Cecilia saw Sheldon leave and watched as he went towards the bathroom then redirected his steps to the balcony. She noticed that Amy was looking at him with genuine rapture. Cecilia knew that look. She invented that look of innocently calculating how to clandestinely meet ones boyfriend.

Cecilia excused herself and followed Sheldon. He was standing on the balcony. The lights of Reno sparkled around him like stars... but all he saw was an old box in his hand. Amy was about to have her ultimate coin toss wish granted.

“Oh boy!” Cecilia whispered as she walked towards him. The clacking of her heels on marble alerted him to her presents. He hid the box.

“Hello Sheldon...” Cecilia began gently. “That was a nice looking old box. Tiffanies?” she asked already knowing the answer. Sheldon first looked guilty then nodded.

“It was my Meemaw’s...” he answered shyly.

“So you want to ask Amy to marry you?” it was a rhetorical question but he looked like he needed it.

“Yes mam!” Sheldon nodded ready to explain himself and seek permission. “Amy’s my Thy’la: in Vulcan it means...”

“...friend, lover, soul mate...” they chorused.

“You know Vulcan..?” Sheldon asked truly surprised. He became less guarded; his woman he could cope with as a mother-in-law.

“My late husband, Mr Fowler, was a Star Trek fan,” Cecilia admitted playing with the beads of her necklace. “He was actually part of ‘The Committee’...”

“You mean... The first Star Trek convention held in New York, between 21-23 January 1972?” He exclaimed excitedly. “Did you know that the Committee only expected a few hundred to come and yet thousands did? Well, why wouldn’t they? The Committee members managed to assemble the original pilot ‘The Cage’ and the blooper reel as well as Gene Roddenberry himself... Isaac Asimov was also there... It was only later that regular cast members participated.” Cecilia only nodded, recognising theoretical physicist like neurobiologists needed to express banal information. “Fascinating...” there was silence for a moment as together they looked out over Reno then he asked. “Cecilia, Amy is just as intelligent as I am and yet she had to struggle through High School; why didn’t Amy go to College at 12 like I did?”

“Why accelerate the inevitable?” Cecilia asked seriously. “I knew she’d get her Phd and someday she’ll obtain a Noble prize. However, we as her family wanted Amy to know that she was always more than an academic...” she said slowly sitting herself on the nearby table Sheldon scrunched his nose at this beatnik behaviour.

“Amy’s _always_ been brilliant... For example, while she was in grade school she was reading the classics and taking extra classes all over the place.” Cecilia explained. “That wasn’t enough... We nurtured her not only as an academic but as a human being – so when she came to visit me... She took dance lessons and I tutored her in singing... she was such a natural my mother Leona entered her into some talent shows. Amy just enjoyed the practicing and working together – she didn’t really like performing and being compared to the other girls. She was about to throw herself into her studies completely when I suggested she play the harp – to give her brain other challenges.”

“And the harp really was a great help to me as a scientist...” Amy said behind them. Seeing her made him happy and nervous at the same time. She walked towards Sheldon, held his hand and looked at Cecilia.

“Maybe I should have tried that a couple of years ago,” Sheldon shyly admitted. “I was looking for the toad of truth that was why electrons behave have no mass when travelling through a graphene sheet... kept me up for days... I ended but breaking into a Chuck-E-Cheese at midnight to use their ball pool as atoms...”

“Did it solve your problem?” Cecilia asked amused.

“It would have done if the security guard hadn’t tattled on me to _Leonard,_ ” Sheldon grumbled. “Then, the answer came to me... I made like Einstein and got a menial job at the Cheesecake Factory... I was pretty good!”

“Indeed,” Amy said raising her eyebrow like a Vulcan. “Being a pianist would have been far more productive. Especially given your talent... I would sit at it for hours – trying to make a tune because while my basal ganglia was occupied with a routine task freeing my prefrontal cortex to work quietly in the background. To me the harp represents a degree of freedom from my intellect...”

“I know what you mean Amy. Please take _my_ denotation not the connotation that a society would interpolate for you as I express this truth...” Sheldon began stoically. “That same freedom you experienced is what I occurrences when I’m with you. Before we met so much of my prefrontal cortex was occupied translating my own thoughts for stupid people... It was exhausting. Spending time with you lets both my prefrontal cortex and basal ganglia _be_ brilliant!” He grinned.

“That’s so romantic,” Amy said chocking up wiping a tear from her eye. Cecilia looked on astounded that her little girl had truly found her match. “I can’t believe you just said something so... so...”

“SO WHAT!” Mrs Fowler screeched from behind them. The trio turned round quickly to see Amy’s mother fuming. “Dr Cooper you promised me not to tell _my_ daughter about Cecilia.”

“Mrs Fowler, please!” Sheldon implored. He wanted to tell Amy about her parentage – but not like this. 

“No, you wait Dr Copper! I thought you were a man of your word... but telling Amy that Cecilia...”

“I didn’t say anything Mrs Fowler... Please desist from this line of enquiry!” Sheldon insisted standing between his future wife and her mothers.

Mrs Fowler quickly became silent. Amy looked between her boyfriend and mother.

“That’s why you were fighting!” Amy reasoned quietly. “That’s why we’re in Reno? I thought you had a disagreement about something else...” Then, she stated emotionlessly. “Sheldon figured out that Cecilia’s my biological mother!” Then she looked in between herself and Cecilia. “Of course you figured it out... we have the same beckoning hips and bone structure! I knew I should have told you earlier.”

“You knew?” Mrs Fowler exclaimed horrified.

“Mom, I’ve known since I was 8 years old...” Amy said matter-of-factually looking between Cecilia and her mother. “I am a genius!”

“YOU knew about this!” Mrs Fowler stormed directing her anger towards Cecilia. Cecilia nodded.

“Yes she did...” Amy countered stamping her foot like a toddler having a tantrum. She would have her mother hear her. “I asked her not to tell you. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. Both of you are very important to me and although Aunty C gave birth to me... You’re my mother!” she said vigorously.

There was silence. Sheldon looked at Amy with the awe reserved only for forces of science and extraordinary developments; this classified as both. The dilemma of whether to tell Amy her heritage or not had been averted. Of course she knew already.

“Hi guys...” Leonard said from the doorway surveying the awkward scene. “Dinner’s about to be served!”

Mrs Fowler and Cecilia began to bicker. Amy desperately looked up at him and he could detect sadness in her eyes. He felt paralysed; Amy was unhappy. He lifted her chin with his finger and placed as chased kiss on Amy’s lips. She smiled. 

“Thank you Leonard,” Sheldon said briskly offering her his arm. Amy started back towards the table calling back:

“Mother, Aunty C... I trust you’ll join us when you’ve finished your discussion.”

Several minutes later, after undoubtedly an uncomfortable exchanges Amy’s mothers to their seats beside a kindly looking Mrs Cooper. The air had cleared and Sheldon noticed Amy’s relief mixed with another emotion he couldn’t identify.

“I would like to make a toast,” Amy purposed standing up and surveying the people she loved most. “To Cecilia Sanderson- _Fowler_ , my mother by birth who gave me a love of music and beckoning hips.” There was stunned silence and the gang looked to be commencing with an action man eye flash mob. “To my mother, the woman who gave me my first biology text book and too many other things to mention... Rest assured. I’m still your daughter and I love you.” Then, she turned to Sheldon. “And to Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D and Sc.D, _my boyfriend_ , who uncovered to truth in less than twelve hours! Who also taught me that romantic love isn’t a completely social construction but does add value to human relationships. _Thank you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go: The Counter-factual occasion...
> 
> I would like to thank my dyslexia for the inspired line: There isn't any fairer flower than my girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler! (I keep miswriting Fowler for flower). 
> 
> What do you think? Will Sheldon get Amy’s mothers approval?


	5. The Counter-factual occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets to sing on stage all dressed up for her sweet baboo.

Dinner was gorgeous and over all too quickly. It would soon be time for Amy and Cecelia’s special performance of _Show Girl Gone Funny_.

“Sheldon, I need to speak with you,” his mother asked as they were leaving. “Both immediately and privately!” she added pointedly at Amy. “Sorry Amy. I suggest you walk with you mothers...”

“Of course,” Sheldon said, his Texan accent becoming stronger.

“My mother’s need reassurance anyway...” Amy said. “ _And_ I do have a show to prepare for...” she teased, smiling at her boyfriend. With that she turned on her heels to leave but she hadn’t managed two steps when a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Now... hold on a moment Amy. I probably won’t see you again until the show...” he said desperately. “I believe the correct social construct is to say break a leg...” His friends surrounded him, his mother and both of hers were watching. All his nervousness rushed out. “It’s a popular performer’s phase that has many suggested origins. A popular theory concerning the physical "legs," or side curtains, of the theatre proposes that the company of actors should rush onstage through the curtains to take a considerable amount of bows, thus "breaking a leg (side curtain)" in the process.” As he continued, he took her hand and started walking aware of the time and urgency of Amy’s deadline.

The group rolled their eyes and followed after them. Even Mary Cooper was amused by her son’s need for factual information to steady his emotions.

“Which is much preferred then you actually breaking your femur consisting of the upper leg, that part of the leg above the knee. As compared to the lower leg which boasts two bones (the tibia and the fibula), the upper leg has only one bone, the femur, but a very large bone it is, the largest in the human body... Some etymologists believe break a leg it to be an adaptation from the Yiddish translation into German. The phrase "Hatsloche un Broche" means "success and blessing" had been calqued from the German phrase "Hals- und Beinbruch" ("neck and leg fracture"), because of the near similar pronunciation. Therefore, I say ‘success and blessings’ to you, Amy Farrah Fowler.” He finished letting her hand go.

“Thank you Sheldon,” Amy smiled. She wanted to kiss him; to ask why he was so nervous but her mother’s grabbed each arm and marched her off to the show.

Sheldon paused, watching her go, as his friends pass him.

“Hello, mother,” he said when he was ready.

“Well,” Mary Cooper said sternly. “Right now...I don’t know whether to be proud of you or angry,” she confessed. “The Lord says don’t let the sun set on your anger so I’ll get that out first. Shelly what was the meaning of the letter you wrote to Mrs Fowler..?”

“What an odd question?” Sheldon said surprised letting his eidetic memory reread it. “I was sure the meaning of the letter was...” Then, he stopped and was red as a beetroot. “Oh darn!”

“That’s right, Mr Smartie-pants,” Mary said resuming a healthy walking pace. “You wrote Sheldon and Amy Cooper! Why Shelly?”

“Oh momma, as I tried to write that I felt nervous...” he admitted easily catching her with long strides. “Coming to Reno with Amy was such a logical idea but it also didn’t make sense... I just kept remembering why I was doing it. I was going to ask Cecilia, Amy’s biological mother permission to marry her daughter... meaning we’d be The Doctors Cooper.” He said with awe in his voice. “If we were ordinary like you or Missy or Penny she’d be Mrs Amy Cooper, we’d be Sheldon and Amy Cooper.” He added smiling. “I guess it was my imagination running away with me...”

Mary Cooper smiled; even though he’d suddenly grown-up, she could still see the boy he’d always been. Mindlessly condescending, with his daddy’s temper, her eyes and the science stuff from Jesus. Silently, they walked down the street – Mary Cooper enjoyed the hustle and bustle of others sinning while she prayed for their souls.

“Mother,” Sheldon asked curiously. “Why did you say: ‘I don’t know whether to be proud of you or angry’? Why would you have been _proud_..?”

“Oh Shelly,” Mary said with a smile. “I’m proud of you because you’ve finally grown up. You’ve fallen in love with a woman who’s as special as you are... And even though you didn’t handle that emotional situation with Mrs Fowler well... You did the best by the woman you love. What momma wouldn’t be proud of that?”

When they got back to the hotel, Sheldon went straight to the groups table and he waited for his future mother-in-law.

“How’s it going, Buddy?” Leonard said with a piercing gaze.

“Fine,” Sheldon said shortly. “I have to apologise to Mrs Fowler for something I didn’t knowingly do for the second time today. As for why we’re in Reno... _later_ Leonard!”

* * *

 

As Penny and Bernadette slipped backstage they could feel the tension rise. They still couldn’t believe that Amy was going to be performing in a Reno show. They’d seen her at open mic night at the cheesecake factory but this was something entirely different.

“Don’t be too impressed,” Amy confessed as she awkwardly sat on the edge of the sofa. “Aunty C and I have always practiced and performed together. We’re not doing anything elaborate...”

“Me and my shadow isn’t elaborate?” Cecilia said coming out of the bathroom in full showgirl regalia. She struck a pose and pouted. Penny and Bernadette giggled.

“Ma, what’s difficult?” Amy said stalking towards the bathroom. “You do a step, I follow... you sing, I sing!” Cecilia unconvinced, did a funny flourish of tap steps; to which Amy – who had only heard most of them followed suit. Penny and Bernadette were very impressed and applaud. Amy bowed before heading into the loo.

“Amy, why didn’t you tell us you could dance?” Penny asked amazed her best friend had a flare for the performing arts.

“I presumed that you realised I could dance bestie, seeing as Sheldon and I waltzed in front of you...” Amy gave a happy sigh as she changed.

* * *

 

“Mrs Fowler...” Sheldon said urgently when Mrs Fowler entered the room before the curtain went up. “May I speak with you? I am sorry about last night. You see, I don’t have a highly developed emotional intelligence. I was _Homo Novus._ I didn’t need anyone. I was aromantic: I lacked romantic attraction for anyone. Then, I was _blackmailed_ into meeting Amy Farrah Fowler. When I met her... my life changed Mrs Fowler. She was my friend that was a girl. I finally had a person I could engage in conversation with. She was so pragmatic, funny and didn’t like touching either. We developed an emotional attachment to each other. That attachment developed... and now... now I realised that my life would be incomplete without Amy in it...” Sheldon confessed looking at her. He swallowed his fear and prepared to be a Gryffindor. “She encouraged me to do things when I don’t want to. She helps me understand social situations. She never calls me annoying. And I’ve challenged myself to be able to touch her, and show her affection. Amy has made me into a more affectionate, open minded person. She’s as important to me as my spot. That’s why I would like to marry Amy: because it is illogical for us to remain apart. I love her, Mrs Fowler!”

“I know that Sheldon...” Mrs Fowler muttered, surprised by her own patience.

“Please, may I have your permission to marry your daughter?” Sheldon asked.

“Yes... you may... Sheldon,” Mrs Fowler replied before smiling. Sheldon’s face broke out into a shining smile that transformed his face. He wasn’t stoic at all, but handsome. Then, he gave her something both rare and unexpected: Sheldon Lee Cooper hugged his future mother-in-law.

* * *

 

The show opened like usual. Cecilia opened with a song, that started in the shadows and until she came out wearing a baby pink sequined one piece, with pink flamingo feathers coming from everywhere. It was a ninety fifties song to a mobo beat and Sheldon couldn’t quite understand it.

After which she started a monologue about her day.

“So I wake up this morning feeling like I have the tap dancing mice in my head. I spend an inappropriate amount of time on my beauty regiment, because you know, that’s working so well,” she indicated to herself, striking a flattering, yet flamboyant pose. The audience laugh and there are some woof whistles. “Then I take a look at the social media: mainly for my daily dose of cute cats. When what do I see is trending in Pasadena than **#shamyeloping.** Lesson of the day number one) don’t apply eyeliner and do the social media thing when you see twitter trending that your _daughter_ and her doctor _meshugener,_ _yknow_  crazy man, has run away you tend to poke yourself in the eye.” There’s another laugh: separately Sheldon and Amy felt their cheeks redden. “They haven’t eloped. It seems my darling daughter and her _boyfriend_ just wanted to crash tonight’s show... Stand up the boyfriend.” The spotlight turned its attention to Sheldon and after much poking from his friends and his mother hissing, Sheldon stood up. He gave everyone a Vulcan greeting. The audience appalled. “Not that I disagree with the Yutz and my Amy shtuping...” she says wiggling an eyebrow.

Howard’s mouth hangs open and he begins to explain that shtup is Yiddish for colitis when a familiar voice came from off stage.

“Ma!” Amy says in an exasperated voice. “Will you please reframe from saying shtup!”

“That’s my daughter, the brain doctor. Errr no it’s my show,” Cecilia said theatrically. “It’s _my_ show and I can say shtup if I want to... and I want to... you and the yutz...” But what the yutz was became lost when Amy came storming out wearing the most appalling outfit. She wheeled herself onto the stage wearing a sparkling fish outfit. There was an instant laugh.

 “Ma... he isn’t a _meshugener_  his mother had him tested,” said the fish sounding bossy, the audience laughed, “and that yutz is a doctor too...”

“Does he have an ology?” Cecilia said with a cheeky smile. The audience laughed continually but the mother and daughter continued too, “and what do you have on?”

“My costume...” Amy said in a familiar deadpan voice. “Though why you need this hat ma!”

“You weren’t spos to put that on too...!”

“Why do you have it...?” she asked curiously. “Are you into some kinky shtuping ma?” With that Cecilia took the fish head off Amy... The audience applauded her appearance and Amy basked in the attention (whist firmly holding onto her mother’s hand).

“Let’s forgo the talking about the shtuping...” Cecilia said with a quelling look and Sheldon realised that in this routine Amy would play the straight man in the act. “You know my daughter... she’s this big brain doctor now... but as much as she loves the biology – it used to be all about the chemistry,”

“Chemistry?” Amy answered as if she didn’t know what was coming.

“Yeah, chemistry?” Cecilia breathed looking at the audience with a wink. Then, the music started, the whooping began and she sang:

 **“For you’d imagined every bit of _him._ ”  
**“(Not this ma!)” Amy complained to the audience. **  
“From the strong moral fiber to the wisdom in his head.”  
** “Ma!” she said with a little foot stamp. **  
“To the home-y aroma of his pipe.”  
** “A bubble pipe maybe!” Amy laughed. Then Amy sang: **  
“I’ddd wished myself a Glendale Galahad.”  
** “Somehow you got a Mr Spock!” Cecilia commented with a smile.Then she continued: **  
“The breakfast-eating, Brooks-brothers type.”  
** “Tai-food and comic book loving,” Amy sighed. ****  
“Yes, and you finally met him when the time is right.” Cecilia finished  
  
“You've got that guy all figured out.” Cecilia asked pointing at Sheldon.  
“I have.” Amy said cockily.   
“Including what he likes. All figured out, huh?” Cecilia asked, as if expecting some more proof.   
“All figured out.” Amy said with a grin, before gripping her microphone harder.

And then Amy sang in a haunting voice, which had transfixed Sheldon **.** **  
  
“I knew when my love came along.”  
“I didn’t take a change.”  
“I knew he was just what I needed.”   
“Not some fly-by-night Sci-fi romance.”   
“And you knew at a glance by the two-pair of pants.” ** Cecilia added with a wave to Sheldon. Amy ignored her and the audience and looked at Sheldon.   
**“I knew by his calm steady voice** ,” Amy’s sole focus was Sheldon now and Sheldon felt like he couldn’t breathe. Not because the spotlight was searching for him, not because in was in a crowded place and he was going to propose to this woman of his... but because in that moment. None of it mattered.   
**“Those feet on the ground.”  
“I knew when I relaxed in his arms,” ** Amy hugged herself, still smiling at Sheldon **.** **  
“That at last I'd come home safe and sound.”** Suddenly, there was a live picture of Sheldon being projected behind Amy. The gang were shocked to see how in love Sheldon looked. **  
“It took time, I long waited.”  
“It took time, I was strong.”   
Oh, but I knew, when my love came along**. Amy looked up and gave a dopy smile at Sheldon’s the picture of Sheldon being projected. **  
  
**“No, no, no!” Cecilia spoke emphatically. “You are talking about love! You can't dope it like that. What are you picking, a guy or a car?”  
“I wouldn't expect a showgirl mother to understand,” Amy feeling a slight thrill of disrespecting her other mother in public.   
“Would you like to hear how a showgirl mother feels about the big _meshugener_?” Cecilia asked theatrically.   
“No!” Amy said, definitely.   
“Well, I'm telling you anyway, **”** Cecilia said with a cheeky grin that Sheldon recognised. **  
  
“Yours came as a surprise to me.” Cecilia sang looking at Amy, she tenderly touched her daughter face. “Yours was led by chance and chemistry.”  
  
“Chemistry?” ** Amy said whipping her head from looking at Sheldon to her mother.   
**_“Yeah_ , chemistry,” **Cecilia said in her best Brando impression. **  
  
“Suddenly I knew when your love came along,”** she said as a picture of Amy and Sheldon appeared – it was them at the zoo.   
**“I knew then and there,”** Cecilia pointed to the picture in which Sheldon and Amy had identical kola faces. **  
“I knew at the sight of your face,”** she pulled her face into the face and kept on singing. **  
“How you cared, how you cared, how you cared,”** Cecilia stopped and touched her daughters face. **  
“And I stopped. And I stared. “** It was a very sweet moment, emphasised by Amy’s stunned face. **  
  
“And I knew long before we could speak,”  
“I knew in my heart.”  
“I knew and I didn’t ever ask.”  
“Are you right, are you wise, are you smart.”  
“And I stopped. And I stared.”  
“At that face. On your phone.” ** Behind her appeared the rather unflattering picture of Sheldon from her phone. There was a laugh from the audience.   
**“Yes, I knew when your love came along,”  
“She knew.” ** Amy sang happily. ****  
“When my love came along.” They sang the last part together.

There was a thunderous applause and laughter and Sheldon was proud of Amy but wished the crowd wasn’t there.

* * *

 

The show continued on and on its usual pattern. Amy dancing to me and my shadow stopped the show with applause and Amy felt on top of the world. Until just before Amy left the stage to get ready for her final number, _‘The Glory of Love’_ , she noticed that Sheldon get up and leave. She expected that he’d gone to void his bladder but didn’t return.

Amy was furious, but the show must go on. She sang her song and her friends who were stunned at how wonderful she was. How heartbreakingly beautiful it was.

 _You've got to give a little, take a little,_  
And let your poor heart break a little.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
  
You've got to laugh a little, cry a little,  
Until the clouds roll by a little.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
  
As long as there's the two of us,  
We've got the world and all its charms.  
And when the world is through with us,  
We've got each other’s arms.  
  
You've got to win a little, lose a little,  
Yes, and always have the blues a little.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.

There was a slight crack in her voice as she tried not to think that she had ruined her chances with Sheldon. She knew he loved her. But he was so afraid to act on his emotions.

Every one of them noticed that Sheldon wasn’t with there and was heartbroken for Amy. They appalled and whooped and whistled.

Then, as the crowds adoration died down there was a sound from off stage.

Knock, knock, knock Amy.   
Knock, knock, knock Amy.   
Knock, knock, knock Amy.

She turned her head towards the side stage and saw Sheldon carrying a bunch of roses, wearing a suit and a seriously proud expression.

“Woo!” went Amy, then she added. “Come on Sheldon,” Amy said reaching out her hand towards him. Steadily, and not looking at the audience, he walked towards Amy and held her hand.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter Amy Farrah Fowler and her _meshugener!”_ _Cecilia said with a happy smile and a tear welling in her eye. Sheldon gave Amy the roses._

_“He’s not a_ _meshugener,_ _Ma. His mother had him tested,” Amy replied feverishly, overcome by the emotion of Sheldon on stage._

_“I am a_ _meshugener,_ _Amy,_ _”_ _Sheldon grumbled, playing with the collar of his shirt. “For ever agreeing to get on this stage_ _._ _”_

_“Well, you can get off now,” Amy said kindly. “Thank you for the flowers.” She said smelling the fabulous bouquet. “They’re beautiful.”_

“You’re beautiful and I can’t get off now,” Sheldon said earnestly, with a hint of misery. “I have a microphone on and I want to play... play a game,” he stumbled with nerves and excitement. At this point, Leonard looked at Penny and he knew what his friend was doing.

“At home we play this game called counter-factual’s,” he started (because he didn’t want to remember he was on stage). He looked over Amy’s head to Cecilia explained steadily: “where one of us poses a possible world and then asks the other a question about it.” Then his eyes returned to Amy and at their hands that were still linked. “It works because we know how each other thinks: But for this... I don’t know what you think and I need to know,” Sheldon said in a rush.

“Okay,” Amy said in a small voice, barely able to breathe.   


“Alright,” Sheldon said knowing that this was his moment. “In a world where, Sheldon Lee Cooper, is a man, not a machine. Where he can no longer live, breathe or think without Amy Farrah Fowler being somehow there. Would the aforementioned Amy Farrah Fowler please help humanity, string theory and my chances of winning a noble prize by becoming Amy Farrah Cooper?”

“Change my name..?” Amy said breathlessly looking at her boyfriend in that expensive black suit. Sheldon nodded. “Defend.” Amy demanded.

“I thought the question was self evident but _alright_... I am no longer able to function by myself. You make me happy. And I like making you happy. At night, when we’re apart I worry about you. For example: are you going to get eaten by a bobcat? Do you know where your end of the world survival kit is? By all chemical and literary standards we are in love with each other. For the good of humanity we should procreate and my mother would never stand for a test tube grandbaby out of wedlock.” Amy put her finger on his lips.

“Say it Sheldon!”Amy whispered desperately.

“Your being improbable Amy,” He complained dramatically.

“You’re forgetting that I’m a girl with girly emotions and fantasies...” Amy explained with a patient and loving smile.

“Fine!” Sheldon Cooper huffed getting down on one knee. There was a chorus of woops and whistles from the audience. “I’m scuffing my trousers and getting dirty by doing this you know.” He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a tiffanies ring that the stage lighting made look like a star. “But you’re worth it. Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?”

“Counter proposal,” Amy said shyly. “We both hyphenate: Cooper-Fowler.”

“Agreed,” Sheldon answered instantly. Then he smiled at Amy, the crowd that were cheering for the couple but Sheldon didn’t notice. He wasn’t afraid of the crowd. She shook as he placed the ring on her finger. Sheldon looked down at it too and grinned, ear to ear.

 “Woo!” Amy squealed looking at her newest piece of jewellery. And the crowd whooped louder. Their friends were screaming with delight and taking pictures. Their mothers ran on stage to congratulate them, elated and stunned that this was actually happening.

Once all the hoopla had died down – Sheldon got off the stage. But because he was still mic’ed up, everyone heard him whisper.

“Now Amy, would you sing the glory of love song again please, I missed it earlier putting this monkey suit on.”

He smiled in that endearing way and she found she couldn’t say _no_.  

“Anything for you, my sweet baboo!” Amy replied, drunk on love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I’m thankful for #NearlyFinishingThisStory. Next chapter everyone’s reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I have enjoyed this first try at a Shamy fic. I’ve only been watching The Big Bang Theory for three weeks. Mainly due to how compelling Amy and Sheldon are. Do you think it should continue? I have an idea of the destination but not the route.
> 
> Thy’la: Vulcan word friend/lover/soulmate
> 
> What do you think about Bette Midler playing Amy’s mother?


End file.
